The Power of One's hate
by Forgotten-promises
Summary: Flay hated all Coordinators, that was obvious, but when the Pink Princess of the Plants appears on the Archangel, Flay so desperately wants her gone. What if they met again? How will Lacus handle the verbal abuse?


**The Power of One's hate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed of any of it's characters**

**Author's note: Alright before everyone starts to hurt me, I was bored...Really bored. I wanted to write something and I was thinking of all the stories where people make Fllay always going after Kira, Or getting in the way of Lacus and Kira or something like that...I've never seen anything based on Flay's reaction to Lacus...Just Lacus, not cling to Kira so I seem really stupid. I'm not sure why I made this from Flay's point of view, I like Lacus much better but...Yeah. I used the English version of Lacus song because I could...The first chapter is really short but...enjoy?**

* * *

_In this quiet night _

_I'm waiting for you _

_Forgetting the past_

_And Dreaming of you_

"Disgusting…Simply Disgusting." The red-headed Flay Allster huffed quietly, crossing her arms and stuffing her nose into the air. "Who does that girl think she is?" Obvious jealousy radiated off of the young girl, that gene-altered abomination appeared from no where, with her innocent smile and sweet voice. What exactly was it that made Flay hate her? Why did she hate Coordinators? They were different…Changed at birth, it wasn't natural! She convinced herself turning away. '_They should all be disposed of._' Her hands clenched tightly as she unfolded her arms, glaring darkly at the empty hall before her.

_Swish._ The young Coordinators door slid open behind Flay, causing her to spin back around. Her eyes widened two sizes larger, why wasn't her room locked! Flay stepped back waiting for the girl to jump out and attack her; instead a curious creature bounced out the door. A small pink metallic ball fluttered out and down the hall.

"W-What the…?" Flay muttered, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"_Hello! Haro! Haro_!" The thing yelled bumping into a few walls.

The thing was freaky, that's all that Flay knew. Without making a noise she took a step back, hoping if that thing had ears it wouldn't hear her. Run. That's what Flay's brain said, the strange thing came from her room. It must be something dangerous, something a Coordinator would make.

"_Lacus_!" The thing called bouncing off the wall and flipping around, racing at a fast pace towards the confused red head. A loud scream came from her as she took off running, Haro chasing after her.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Flay ran her arms flailing like a mad woman. "Go away!" Had it she thought about it, Flay might have burst into tears right there. Wouldn't that be a strange sight? The daughter of George Allster, running like an insane monkey from a harmless mechanical ball, and crying.

As her thoughts slipped, so did her footing, her right ankle twisted and she crashed to the ground. A loud wail came from her mouth as she slid across the slick tile floor. Her left knee had collided with the hard wall, and a short trail of blood was making it's way down her calf.

"Ow!" She winced pulling her hurt leg closer to her, "It hurts.." She cried out forgetting about the thing that was chasing her. She was alone now, whimpering pitifully, with her back against the wall.

"_Haro! How are you_?" The Haro's voice echoed from around the corner the thing was catching up.

Flay's eyes shut tight as she waited for the moment when she would be no more. '_It's that Coordinators fault'_, she cursed slightly. _'I'm going to die here.' _She wanted to cry, hating Coordinators would bring about her demise, that girl just had to be brought aboard, why wasn't her door locked!

"_Haro_!" It was closer now…much closer.

"Oh, Pink-chan…" A soft, unfamiliar, voice cooed, Flay refused to open her eyes, she was going to die. Nothing could save her now.

* * *

Did that seem boring? I thought it was boring...Dull, but Lacus will come in the next chapter...If there is one. Maybe there will be, maybe not. Depends on if anyone cares...If you liked pwease review -hopeful look- If you didn't like it tell me what I can do to make it better if I write another story... 


End file.
